pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gligar
Vs. Gligar is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 11/10/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn travel through a marshy region of Route 212, Dawn struggling to keep up without stepping into the marsh. Dawn: Eew! I cannot fathom that this route is actually designed for trainer travel! Crystal: (In disgust) At least you’re wearing boots. Crystal lifts her foot up, her shoe being soaked. Crystal: My feet are going to get a fungus on them or something. Conway: Ian, I suggest we move to get to higher ground. Ian: Agreed. Crystal: And let’s stop so I can change out of these shoes! So uncomfortable! The group makes it up a small hill, being on dry land as Crystal takes her shoes and socks off. She groans in disgust. Crystal: So gnarly. Conway: As long as we’re taking a break, how about a training battle, Ian? Ian: You never want to train. Conway: I am determined to learn how Gligar evolves. And training with it will help prepare for that. Ian: Very well. Ian and Conway take battle positions, as Dawn and Crystal sit and watch. Crystal: Nice to see the boys bonding. Dawn: Conway feels like a different person since he’s been trying to figure out the secret of Gligar’s evolution. He was always so complacent but now he has this, drive or something. Crystal: (Longingly) It must be nice to have a drive like that. Conway: Gligar! Come on out! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Gligar. Gligar: Gli! Gligar wobbles while trying to keep his footing on the uneven terrain. Piplup steps forward, eager to go. Ian: Not this time. Piplup: (Discouraged) Lup. Piplup waddles over and plops down between Dawn and Crystal, the two giggling. Crystal: Poor Piplup. Dawn: It likes to battle too much. A Pokémon after Ian’s heart. Ian: Riolu. Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio. Conway: Ah. So you’re going to train too. Ian: That’s right. Riolu, channel your aura and fire Focus Blast! Riolu holds her paws out, forming a yellow energy sphere. Conway: (Tilts glasses) Let’s interrupt them, Gligar! Sand Attack! Gligar swings his claw and scrapes the ground, a wave of sand rising up. Riolu fires Focus Blast, as the Sand deflects the Focus Blast, it shooting out and hitting the marsh, erupting in a stream of swampy water. Conway: Now! Quick Attack to Knock Off! Ian: Intercept it with Feint! Gligar awkwardly runs forward, then glides off the ground with a white streak left behind him. Riolu speeds forward, when she comes to a sudden stop, a tailwind following her blowing past. The wind hits Gligar, catching on his wings and stalling his attack. Gligar: (Confused) Gli?! Ian: Focus Blast! Riolu charges a Focus Blast, firing it head on. However, it curves down to the ground, hitting it and exploding. The explosion wave catches Gligar, as he is propelled high into the air. Gligar begins to freak out as he glides out of control on his descent, out into the distance. Conway: Gligar! Conway takes off running after Gligar, with Ian and Riolu close behind. Piplup responds next, as Dawn gets up as well. Crystal is busy putting on a dry pair of socks and shoes. Dawn: Come on, Crystal! Crystal: (Hastening) Coming! End Scene Gligar continues to cry and panic as he descends, landing into a bog. Gligar flails in terror, causing him to sink faster. The leaves shift by the trees, with Gary walking out of the forest. Gary: A Gligar? (Grins) Perfect! Umbreon, come on out. Gary opens his Pokéball, choosing Umbreon. Umbreon: Umbre! Gary: Use Psychic to get that Gligar out of the mud. Umbreon’s eyes and rings glow blue, as Gligar glows with the blue aura. Gligar is lifted up out of the bog, looking confused as he does. Gligar: Gligar? Gli! Gligar is placed on the ground, as Gary throws a Pokéball, hitting Gligar on the head. It doesn’t open and bounces off, as Gligar rubs his head as if hurt. Gligar: (Teary) Gli. Gary: Tsk. You already have an owner. Conway: Gligar! Conway comes running up, as Gligar looks relieved to see him. Gligar runs over, leaping excitedly into the air, crashing into Conway’s face and knocking him over. Gary: Ha! Should’ve guessed it’d be yours, Conway. Conway: Gary? Conway sits up, pushing Gligar off his face. Ian, Riolu, Piplup, Dawn and Crystal catch up. Ian: Gary. Fancy seeing you here. Gary: I could say the same thing to you! What happened to your jacket? Ian looks at his burnt jacket. Ian: Training accident. Gary: Ha! Sounds about right for you. Gary picks up the Pokéball he threw. Conway: Did you just try to catch my Gligar? Gary: Glad I couldn’t. It looks pretty weak. Conway: Gligar is not weak! It just takes a little work. Gligar: (Ashamed) Gli. Ian: Why did you want it? Gary: Cause I had planned on evolving it. Conway: You know how to evolve it?! Care to share? Gary: Maybe. After a battle. Conway: (Sighs) Of course. Very well. Gligar, they’re our next opponent! Gligar: Gli! Gary: My choice, will be Shieldon! Gary throws a Pokéball, choosing Shieldon. Shieldon: Shield! Conway: Shieldon, huh? No Poison moves. Gligar, Quick Attack to Knock Off! Gary: Hah! Iron Defense! Gligar speeds forward with Quick Attack, as Shieldon shimmers like iron. Gligar’s claw glows with black energy, as he swings and strikes Shieldon. Shieldon skids back, relatively unharmed. Gary: Fire Flash Cannon! Shieldon opens its mouth, firing a silver energy blast. The energy blast hits the ground, the explosion launching Gligar up into the air. Gligar freaks out from going so high. Conway: Calm down, Gligar! Dive down with Quick Attack! Gligar continues to freak out as he continues to drop. Gary scoffs. Gary: Well, this was interesting to say the least. Shieldon, use Metal Sound! Shieldon’s head glows white and vibrates, releasing a high pitched sound wave. Gligar hears it and covers his ears, furling his wings in and drops like a rock. Gligar crashes into the ground, defeated. Conway: Gligar! Crystal: Poor Gligar. Lost without taking a single regular attack. Conway runs over, cradling Gligar. Gary walks over, as he reaches into his bag. Gary: That Gligar of yours is pathetic. Gary pulls out a Razor Fang, tossing it to Conway. Conway catches it, examining it. Conway: What is it? Gary: A Razor Fang. Professor Rowan has recently confirmed that Gligar that live in areas where this item is common are known to evolve into Gliscor. Please use it. That Gligar is embarrassing as it is. Conway: What do you say? You wanna evolve? Gligar: (Nodding) Gligar. Conway gives the Razor Fang to Gligar, as Conway returns Gligar. He opens the Pokéball back up, Gligar still holding the fang. Nothing happens. Gligar: Gli? Conway: You sure that’s it? No secondary conditions? Gary: I don’t know. Rowan didn’t mention any. Maybe your Gligar is simply defective. Gligar begins crying, as he drops the Razor Fang and glides off. Conway sighs, picking the Razor Fang up as he stands up. Conway: I’ll go get it. I’ll be back. Conway runs off after Gligar, everyone staying in place. Dawn: Shouldn’t we go with him? Ian: He needs to do this himself. He can figure it out. Gary: You sure about that? He’s only an okay researcher. Ian: Better than you know. Now, (He faces Gary) You mind battling me? End Scene Conway transverses around a bog, still searching for Gligar. The sun is going down, the moon faintly visible in the sky. Conway: Gligar! Come on out! I know it’s been a rough day, but we can’t give up! We’ll figure out the way for you to evolve! You just have to be patient and trust me! Gligar: (Distantly) Gligar! Conway sighs with relief, as Gligar comes down from a tree at him. Conway is startled as Gligar rams into him, knocking him down and both of them into a bog. The two begin to sink, Conway’s right arm grasping the Razor Fang above the bog. Gligar is flailing in a panic, sinking faster. Conway: Gligar, calm down! That is making it worse! Gligar: (Scared) Gli. Conway: (Sighs) I know, I know. Just, give me a minute. Gligar stops flailing, as Conway’s expression turns serious. Conway: (Speaks to himself) The best way to get out of this is for Gligar to evolve. But the Razor Fang didn’t work. Why? Professor Rowan himself had confirmed this, so it can’t be wrong. But it may not be complete. There are dozens of variations in evolution! There are items that evolve immediately evolve a Pokémon, and some that cause it by trade or recalling to its Pokéball. But this did neither. What other unique ways of evolution are there? Gender, environment, moves… Conway looks up at the sky, seeing the crescent moon clearly in the sky. His eyes widen with realization. Conway: Time! Gary’s Umbreon! The Pokédex specifically said, “Umbreon evolved as a result from exposure to the moon’s waves.” And when its wings are extended, Gliscor resembles a crescent moon! Conway looks at the setting sun, it now barely visible on the horizon. Gligar is mostly under the bog, with only a claw and his head above. He has tears flowing down his face, terrified. Conway: Gligar, listen. I figured it out. You can evolve once the sun sets. Therefore, I need you to keep your claw up in the air, and don’t panic! Our survival depends on it! Gligar: (Nervously) Gli. Conway lowers his arm and places the Razor Fang in Gligar’s claw. Gligar holds his breath as his mouth goes under the bog. The sun sets, with only the light of the moon illuminating them. Gligar glows with pink energy, as his size change caused by evolution causes a break in the bog. Gligar evolves into Gliscor, his body now above the bog. Gliscor: Gliscor! Gliscor grabs Conway and pulls him out of the bog with ease, them gliding to dry land. The two both pant heavily, as they both smile and laugh. Conway: What an event! Amazing work, Gliscor! Gliscor: Gli Gli! Dawn: Conway! Dawn leads the way as Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Gary follow after her. Dawn stops before making it to Conway, grossed out by the mud on him. Dawn: You had been gone for a while! Are you two okay?! Conway: Yes. More than okay. Gliscor: Gliscor! Gary: You figured it out! You evolved it! Conway: Yes. And it was thanks to you. I remembered that Umbreon evolved only at nighttime. Gliscor needed the Razor Fang, but it also had to be nighttime before it could evolve. Gary: Ah! Not bad for a mediocre researcher. I’ll be sure to inform Professor Rowan of this development and discovery! Conway: Now, hold on! This was my discovery! I should inform him! Gary: Oh, don’t worry! I’ll tell him about your assistance in the manner! And Ian, not bad. I’ll catch up with you all later! Gary heads off, Conway fuming. Conway: The nerve of that guy. But, what did he mean with you? Ian: He helped Riolu work on Focus Blast. Conway: (Sighs) Of course you turned my misfortune into a training opportunity. Crystal: Hey! At least you got a Gliscor out of it! Gliscor: Gli! Gliscor hugs Conway, using his tail to help keep upright. Conway is surprised that he hasn’t fall over, as he pets Gliscor. Conway: Yeah. Guess so. Main Events * Conway's Gligar evolves into a Gliscor. * Gary's Umbreon reveals to have learned Psychic. * Gary's Shieldon is revealed to know Iron Defense, Flash Cannon and Metal Sound. Characters * Conway (main) * Gary Oak * Ian * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz Pokémon * Gligar (Conway's, evolves) * Gliscor (Conway's, newly evolved) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Shieldon (Gary's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Fighting Fear with Fear! * This episode takes place in the marshy area of Route 212 in order to use the swamp as an adversary. * This episode is where it is learned exactly how Gligar evolves into Gliscor, needing both the Razor Fang and for it to be nighttime. * Conway is revealed to have a photographic memory. He perfectly recited the Pokédex entry for Umbreon, which was scanned in Vs. Umbreon. ** In the timeline of this franchise, that would've been about 3 years ago. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc